A mountable object (e.g., a camera or a microphone) often includes a threaded socket so that the object can be mounted to a post having corresponding threads. For instance, the threaded socket may be twisted onto the threads of the post to secure the object to the post. It may be desirable to reposition the object in a variety of positions. Several mounting systems have been proposed for enabling a mountable object to be repositioned. However, each such mounting system has its limitations.
In one example, a post is attached to a flexible base that allows the post to be rotated about a pivot point. Rotation of the post about the pivot point causes an object that is connected to the post to rotate about the pivot point, as well. In another example, an object is connected to a base via a snapping mechanism. The snapping mechanism may be used in lieu of a post to mount the object.
However, such conventional mounting systems often are cumbersome to adjust, have relatively poor mechanical quality, and/or require complete disassembly to reposition a mounted object. Accordingly, repositioning a mounted object using such a conventional mounting system may consume a substantial amount of time. Moreover, poor mechanical quality may lead to mechanical failure and costly repairs.